Lady Crow(Part 2)
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Widlings and Crows pretty much have peace now and now her best friend Jon Snow is king of the North. Now they have to deal with Ramsey Bolton and the White Walkers. But along the way Emily gets something she never thought she have again since Victor. True love and marriage.


**They arrived at Hardhome**

**Tormund: Do you trust me Jon Snow and Emily Mormont?**

**Emily: Does that make us fools?**

**Tormund: Were fools together now(Squeezed their shoulders) **

**when Emily, Jon, and Edd stepped out of the boat they were surrounded by Widlings. A man covered in bones walked up to Tormund.**

**Tormund: Lord of Bones, It's been a long time**

**Lord of Bones: Last time I saw you the Crow was your prisoner now It's the other way around. What happened?**

**Tormund: War, we should all gather and find somewhere quiet to talk.**

**Lord of Bones: You don't give the orders here**

**Tormund: I'm not giving an order**

**Lord of Bones: Why aren't you in chains?**

**Jon: He's not my prisoner **

**Lord of Bones: No, what is he?**

**Jon: Were allies**

**Lord of Bones: You fuckin traitor! You fight for the Crows now!**

**Emily: Were not here to fight were here to talk**

**Lord of Bones: Is that right, you and that pretty black-haired crow do a lot of talking don't you. And when you're done do you get down on your knees and suck his cock?**

**Tormund grabbed his stick and beaten him bloody killing him**

**Tormund: Gather everyone and let's talk**

**They all went into a tent**

**Jon: My names Jon Snow and this is Emily Mormont. I'm Commander of the Night's Watch and Emily is daughter of the last commander. Were not friends and we won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship it's about survival. This is about putting a wall up between you and what's out there.**

**A female Widling: You built that wall to keep us out**

**A male Widling: Since when do Crows give shit whether we live?**

**Jon: The White Walkers don't care whether someone is free folk or crow were all the same to them meat in their army. But together we can beat them.**

**The female Widling: Beat them? Good luck with that**

**Emily took a bag off of her shoulder and walked over the Widlings stood hesitantly.**

**Emily: It's not a trick**

**The female Widling took the bag**

**Emily: It's a gift for those who join us, dragonglass.**

**Jon: A man of the Night's Watch used this to kill a White Walker**

**A Widling man: You saw this?**

**Jon: No, but I trust him**

**Emily: Come with us and we'll share these weapons**

**The female Widling: Come with you where?**

**Jon: There are good lands South of the wall. The Night's Watch people will allow you threw the tunnel and let you farm those lands. Emily and I knew Mance Raider. He never wanted a war with the Night's Watch he wanted a new life for his people, for you. Were prepared to give you that new life.**

**The female Widling: If?**

**Jon: If you join us when the real war begins**

**A Thenn man: Where's Mance?**

**Emily: He died(Said sadly)**

**The Thenn man: How?**

**Emily: Jon and I put arrows in his heart**

**And with that the tent filled with angry yelling Tormund tried to calm everyone down. But before everyone calmed down a Widling man yanked Emily over to him by her arm and threw her hard on the ground.**

**The Widling man: Crow bitch!(Kicked her hard in the back)**

**Tormund: Hey! Get off of her now!(Ran over and grabbed the guy by the throat)**

**As the guy walked out of the tent Tormund pulled her to her feet.**

**Tormund: Are you okay?(Asked worriedly)**

**She nodded yes**

**Tormund: Hey, everyone calm down**

**The Thenn man: I say we send the lord and lady Crow back to their castle with no eyes.**

**The Thenn man took out a knife and walked towards Emily and Jon.**

**Tormund: Hey, no one saw Mance die I did. Stannis wanted to burn him alive to send us a message. Jon Snow and Emily Mormont defied that cunts orders. Their arrows were mercy. What they did took courage and that's what we need the courage to make peace with people we have been killing for generations.(Stopped him)**

**The female Widling: I lost my father, my uncle, and two brothers fighting the damn Crows.**

**Jon: Were not asking you to forget your dead, I'll never forget mine. We lost 50 brothers the night Mance attacked the wall. But I'm asking you to think about your children. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together.**

**Emily: The long night is coming and the dead come with it. No one can stop them. The free folk can't stop them, the Night's Watch can't stop them, and no ruler can stop them. Only together all of us, even then it might now be enough but at lease we'll give the fuckers a fight.**

**The female Widling: You vouch for this man and women Tormund?**

**Tormund: They are pretty, but they know how to fight. They are young and they know how to lead. They didn't have to come to Hardhome. They came because they need us and we need them.**

**The female Widling walked up to Jon and Emily**

**The female Widling: I'll never trust a man and women in black but I trust you Tormund. If you say this is the way then were with you.**

**Tormund: This is the way**

**A male Widling: I'm with Tormund, if we stay here were dead. At least with queen and king Crow we have a chance.**

**The Thenn man: Keep that new life you want to give us and keep your glass queen and king Crow. As soon as you get on their ships they'll slit your throats and dump your bodies over.**

**The Thenn man: That's our enemy, that's always been our enemy(Pointed at Jon and Emily)**

**He left**

**The female Widling: I fucken hate Thenns**

**That day Tormund, Emily, and Jon helped get people in the boats**

**Emily: How many do we have?**

**Tormund: I'm not good at counting**

**Emily: Were leaving to many behind **

**Tormund: The free folk are stubborn, you know how long it took Mance to ban them together, 20 fuckin years.**

**Emily: And he knew them better then Jon and I ever will**

**Tormund: There running out of food and there's nothing to hunt. They'll come around(Put his hand on her back)**

**Not long they saw snow coming from the mountains then they heard screaming. People shut the gates the screaming seized and White Walkers started trying to get threw the gates. People ran for the boats.**

**Tormund: If they get threw everyone dies(Grabbed Emily and Jon's arms)**

**Jon: Night's Watch follow!**

**He, Tormund, and Emily ran over to the gate**

**Jon: The dragonglass!(Grabbed Tormund's arm)**

**The Thenn man: Your with me then**

**Tormund: Go!(Pushed him lightly)**

**Jon and the Thenn man ran off**

**Emily: I got to find Edd!**

**Tormund: Okay go! Please be careful!(Grabbed her arm)**

**She took off after a while she found Edd but that was after she got a stabbed wound in the back. After a while they both found Jon on the ground coughing up blood. They pulled Jon to his feet after Jon saw it was just them he relaxed.**

**Emily: We have to leave now!**

**Jon: The dragonglass-**

**Edd: Fuck the glass! We have to go now!**

**White Walkers fell off the mountains for a moment they were still then they stood up.**

**Edd: Oh fuck!**

**The three of them ran, caught up with Tormund, and quickly got in a boat and rolled away. Later they arrived at Castle Black.**

**Emily: We failed**

**Sam: No, you two didn't fail. You didn't fail her, or him, or her. All of them are alive because of you two.**

**Emily: I don't think that facts lost on them(Nodded to some angry Night Watch men)**

**Thorne walked over**

**Throne: You have a good heart Emily Mormont and Jon Snow. It will get us all killed.**

**He walked away that night Jon was looking at some letters in his room. Mostly complaints about his and Emily's decisions with the Widlings. Olly walked in.**

**Olly: Lord Commander, one of the Widlings said he saw your Uncle Benjen. The man says Benjens still alive.**

**Jon followed Olly outside **

**Jon: Where is the man?**

**Throne: Over here**

**Jon pushed past the group of men and gasped when he saw two signs that said " Widling lovers" on the one under it the sign said " Traitors". Jon didn't know why they said lovers instead of lover and traitors instead of traitor until he looked down and saw Emily's dead body with three stab wounds in her stomach. Jon turned around only to be stabbed four times in the stomach. He fell to his knees as Olly walked over to him.**

**Jon; Olly(Pleaded)**

**Jon gasped in pain as Olly stabbed him in the chest. Jon fell dead next to Emily. After all the men went inside Ghost started to whine and howl and wouldn't stop. Davos ran out to see and saw the bodies. Other men ran out Edd gasped and almost fell back when he saw the bodies of his best friends.**

**Davos: Get them inside**

**The two were brought inside and laid on a table. Tears went down Edd's cheeks as he walked up to the table. He closed their eyes and rubbed their cheeks.**

**Edd: Throne did this(Crying)**

**Davos: How many of your men do you think you can trust?**

**Edd: Trust? The men in this room**

**Davos: Does the wolf know you?**

**Edd nodded yes**

**Davos: We may need all the help we can get**

**Edd went to get the wolf and came back**

**Davos: Throne would have made it official by now Castle Black is his.**

**Edd: I don't care who owns the damn castle, Emily and Jon were my best friends. And those fuckers butchered them. Now we return the favor, if were planning on seeing tomorrow we picked the wrong room. We all die tonight, but we do our best to take Throne with us.**

**Davos: We may need to fight but we don't need to die. Not if we have help. Your not the only ones who owe your lives to Emily Mormont and Jon Snow.**

**Edd knew exactly what he meant**

**Edd: Hold the door, don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**He left later that night Throne, Olly, and the other murders were outside the door.**

**Throne: It's time Sir Davos, open the door and the men inside can join the brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf North where it belongs. No one needs to die tonight.**

**Davos rolled his eyes at that comment as he looked at the two dead bodies on the table.**

**Davos: I never been much of a fighter, apologies for what you're about to see.**

**Everyone pulled out their swords one of the men outside started hitting the door but then he stopped when he heard someone hitting the gate door. A giant busted the door down and Edd, Tormund, and the Widlings ran in. One of Thrones men shot the giant which only caused the giant to grab the guy and smash him against the wall killing him. Everyone but Throne and Olly dropped their weapons as Edd pointed his weapon at Throne.**

**Throne: You fuckin traitor! **

**Edd: The only traitors are those who shoved knives into Mormont's daughter and the commander.**

**Throne: For 1000 years Castle Black has held against the Widlings**

**Tormund stepped up**

**Tormund: Until you**

**Olly charged at him but Olly, Thorne, and the other murders were seized and dragged to the dungeon. Edd took Tormund to see Emily and Jon. Tormund gasped and a tear went down his cheek.**

**Tormund: I'll have my people get wood for a fire. The bodies will burn.**

**He walked out the Red Women tried to bring Emily and Jon back to life. At first it looked like it didn't work. Until in the morning everyone stood eyes wide as Davos helped a completely healed Emily and Jon down the steps. They slowly walked through the crowd until they were in front of Tormund.**

**Tormund: They think you're some kind of goddess and god, the women and man who returned from the dead**

**Jon: I'm not a god(Whispered) **

**Emily: And I'm not a goddess(Whispered) **

**Tormund: I know that**

**He walked up to them and put a hand on both of their shoulders.**

**Tormund: I saw your pecker Snow and your breasts Mormont. What kind of god and goddess would have a pecker and breasts that small?(Joked)**

**Emily, Jon, and Tormund laughed he pulled them into a tight hug. Emily and Jon spotted Edd. Tormund let go and Emily and Jon made their way to Edd and Edd pulled them into a tight hug. When he let go he kept a hand on both of their shoulders.**

**Edd: Your eyes are so dark, are you sure that's you in there?**

**Emily: I think so**

**Jon: Hold on burning our bodies for now**

**Edd: That's funny, you sure that's you two in there?**

**The three of them laughed Throne, Olly, and the other murderers were hung that morning. **

**Edd: We should burn the bodies**

**Emily: You should**

**Jon took off his cloak and put it in Edd's arms**

**Edd: What am I to do with this?**

**Jon: Wear it, burn it, whatever you want. You have Castle Black.**

**Jon and Emily walked away**

**Jon: Our watch has ended**

**Edd followed them inside as they packed **

**Edd: Where you two gonna go?**

**Jon: South**

**Edd: What you going to do there?**

**Emily: Get warm**

**Edd slammed his hands on the table angrily**

**Edd: I was with you at Hardhome, we saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you two leave us now?**

**Emily: We did everything we could you know that-**

**Edd: You two swore vows**

**Jon: They killed me Edd! They killed me and they killed Emily! How can we stay after that?! **

**They heard horns and went outside they saw two girls and a boy get off their horses. When one of the girls turned around Jon saw it was Sansa. Jon made his way down the stairs and Sansa jumped into his arms. Later Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Jon, Edd, and Emily were eating in the great hall.**

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Sansa: That's alright, there are more important things**

**Edd smiled, the whole time Emily noticed Tormund kept staring at her. She couldn't help but smile. Ever since Hardhome she has been falling hard for him too. But he stopped when a guy walked into the hall.**

**The guy: A letter for you Lord Commander**

**Jon: I'm not the Lord Commander anymore**

**But he took the letter anyways and opened it. The look on Jon's face definitely said it was something bad. Jon read the letter out loud.**

**Jon: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**He and Sansa looked at each other**

**Jon: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Sansa: Go on**

**Jon: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)**

**Sansa: You will watch as my solders take turns raping your sister and that Mormont girl of yours. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Jon: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Sansa: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Jon: We don't know that**

**Sansa: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Sansa: 5000**

**Jon: How many do you have?(Asked Tormund)**

**Tormund: That are not children, 2000.**

**Sansa: You're the last eldest son of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Sansa grabbed his hand**

**Sansa: A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Tormund, Davos, Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Jon, and Emily left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Sansa, Jon, and Emily met with Ramsey.**

**Jon: You don't have to be here**

**Sansa: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you and Lady Emily Mormont for deserting the Night's Watch. Come bastard you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Emily laughed loud enough for her friends to hear but not Ramsey **

**Jon: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you bastard and about Emily. The way people talk about you two you're the greatest swords man and women that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you have half that. **

**Jon: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: He's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're to proud to surrender? **

**Sansa: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Sansa: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Sansa took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman your sister, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then bastard, and if you lose this battle, I will also add your best friend Emily Mormont to my bed.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways when they got back Brianne needed to talk to Sansa so Emily tried to train Podrick but he was still bad. Tormund walked over admiring her movements. Emily looked at him and smiled Podrick took the opening and hit her left shoulder. Emily punched him in the chest and threw him hard onto the ground. **

**Tormund: You're a lucky man(Smiled)**

**She smiled and blushed she walked away from Podrick and walked around with Tormund.**

**Emily: Are you saying you want me to punch you and threw you on the ground?(Laughed)**

**Tormund: Ground, bed, I'm good with either one(Pulled her into him by her ass)**

**Their lips were only inches apart, then Tormund smashed his lips onto hers. They stood their arms wrapped making out. When they finally pulled apart Tormund spoke again.**

**Tormund: I been wanting to do that since Hardhome(Breathed) **

**Emily: Same, but I was part of the Night's Watch**

**Tormund: And now you're not, tomorrow we go into battle and there's two things I want taken away before tomorrow.(Smiled)**

**Emily: And what's that?**

**Tormund: Right now I will take away your last name and tonight when we sleep I will take away your virginity. Marry me Emily Mormont, right here right now. Become Emily Giantsbane.**

**Emily: Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!(Said happily as she jumped into his arms)**

**They got married in the field with everyone watching. Jon standing next to them smiling. They used the vows and ceremony Emily used with her ex husband Victor. They took each other's hands.**

**Tormund: With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never be empty for I will be your wine.**

**Emily: With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never be empty for I will be your wine. **

**Everyone clapped as they kissed, that night they went over the battle plans while looking at the map.**

**Davos: It's not his way, he knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power.**

**Jon: It's his weakness too, his men don't want to fight for him there forced to fight for him.**

**Tormund: It's not his men that worry me it's his horses. I know what horse riding knights can do to us. You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.**

**Emily: Were digging trenches all long our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way Stannis hit you in a double envelopment. **

**Emily saw he was confused and laughed and smiled**

**Emily: A pincer move**

**She laughed and smiled again**

**Emily: They won't be able to hit us from the sides**

**Tormund: Good**

**Davos: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They got the numbers we need the patience. **

**Jon and Emily walked over to Tormund**

**Tormund: Did you really think that cunt would fight you one on one?**

**Jon: No, I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. **

**Davos: We should all get some sleep**

**Tormund: Rest Jon Snow, we need you sharpe tomorrow(Put his hands on Jon's shoulders) **

**He kissed Emily's lips and walked out with Davos**

**Davos: You think there's hope?**

**Tormund: I never seen these Bolton fuckers fight and they never seen the free folk fight. So yes, there's hope. I need a good drink to help me sleep the night before a fight. You want some? I have a jug of sour goats milk. Stronger then any of that grape water you Southern trats like sucking on.**

**Davos: No thanks, it does sound delicious but I got to keep a clear head. I can never sleep the night before a battle.**

**Tormund: So what do you do all night?**

**Davos: I walk, think and walk, think and walk until I'm far enough away where no one can hear me shitting my guts out.**

**Tormund laughed**

**Tormund: Heavy shitting, well you do that, I'm going to make sure my wife has no virginity before this battle.**

**They went their separate ways, in the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey tied his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your brother. The sooner you get to him the sooner you get to see him. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon quickly jumped on his horse and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon Ramsey shot a arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Tormund: Don't(Whispered to Jon)**

**Jon took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Davos: Go! Go! Follow your commander! **

**Some of Jon's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund, his Widlings, and Emily took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Emily onto the ground but before he could do anything Tormund stabbed him through the head killing him. Tormund pulled her gently to her feet.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed her cheek)**

**She nodded yes, Tormund saw he had to help Jon next as Jon was on his back shield up as a guy went after him. Tormund did the same thing to this guy. Tormund pulled Jon gently to his feet.**

**Tormund: Hey!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Tormund squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Emily, and all of their men. Tormund and Emily ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Emily ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Emily! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund and Emily looked behind them and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Emily with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. As they killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund, Jon, and Emily crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, and Emily took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and a giant ran in. Jon, Tormund, and Emily ran in. Ramsey shot the giant with an arrow killing it.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat, I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Jon quickly tossed Emily his sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Jon beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Emily became Sansa's handmaiden and Jon happily let Tormund move to the castle too. Jon called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers.**

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Tormund: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Emily: The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won.**

**Jon: My father use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Emily: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. **

**Lyanna: But house Mormont remembers(Smiles at her cousin Emily)**

**Lyanna: The North remembers! We know no king but the King of the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day!**

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding! He is the White Wolf! The King in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Jon: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow. The King in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The King in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King in the North" including Emily and Lyanna. **

**Jon: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lord Manly: You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughters hands?**

**Emily: Jon and I expect you to put a spear in the hands of anyone that can fight. Skill is what matters not gender! And some fighters are made not born! None of you forget I can fight and defend myself just as easily as you can!**

**Lord Manly: My lady I-(Trying to apologize)**

**Lyanna: My cousins right, we are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island. And with your permission my king. I would like Emily to be my partner in training these children and adults.**

**Jon: That's a smart and fitting idea Lady Lyanna but I need your cousin for something else. Which I'm getting to that now. While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the king of the free folk, Tormund Giantsbane is. **

**Tormund: You want us to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Jon: Aye, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where I'll go, looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**Jon: Emily, are you ready to be part of the Night's Watch again? I will allow you to join your husband if you two follow the no sex rule. The last thing I want to hear is my best friends getting beheaded for sexual activity. Unless you accept your cousins proposal? Which if you do then I will allow you to go to Bear Island.**

**Emily: As long as I am with my husband that's all that matters. I will join the Night's Watch at East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund kissed her cheek as she sat back down. Once the meeting was over Tormund, Emily, and the Widlings headed straight for East-Watch-by-the-Sea. After three weeks Jon and Danerys Targarain were allies. And after those three weeks Jon, Davos, Jorah Mormont, and Gendry arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea and met with Tormund and Emily. Jorah hasn't seen his sister in years. It was a happy reunion. **

**Tormund: Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: I been failing at that job lately **

**Tormund: How many queens are there now?**

**Jon: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother?**

**Emily and Gendry laughed**

**Jon: Both**

**Tormund: How many men did you bring?**

**Jon: Not enough**

**Jorah: We were hoping some of your men could help**

**Davos: I'll be staying behind, I'm a liability as you well know.**

**Tormund: Yes you are**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to Jon)**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Tormund: Your not the only ones**

**After talking with their prisoners they set them free and began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi. Tormund walked over to the Hound.**

**Tormund: You're the one they call the dog**

**The Hound: Fuck off**

**Tormund: They told me you were mean. Were you born mean or do you just hate Widlings?**

**The Hound: I don't give shits about Widling, It's gingers I hate.**

**Tormund: Gingers are beautiful, we are kissed by fire just like you.**

**The Hound: Don't point your fuckin finger at me!**

**Tormund: Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?**

**The Hound: I didn't trip I was pushed**

**Tormund: And ever since you been mean**

**The Hound: Will you fuck off!**

**Tormund: I don't think you are truly mean, you have sad eyes.**

**The Hound: You want to suck my dick is that it?**

**Tormund: Dick?(Asked confused) **

**The Hound: Cock!**

**Tormund: Ah dick, I like it**

**The Hound: I bet you do**

**Tormund: Nope It's pussy for me, I have a beauty marching us up there with Jon Snow if I survive. Brown hair, brown eyes, the most beautiful women I ever seen. So beautiful.**

**The Hound: Emily Mormont?**

**Tormund: You know her?**

**The Hound: Your with Emily fucking Mormont?**

**Tormund: Yes I am, see the way she looks at me? If her and I are ever able to leave the Night's Watch I want to make babies with her. Fighters that concur the world.**

**The Hound: How did a mad fucker like you live this long?**

**Tormund: I'm good at killing people**

**Tormund went up front with Jon and Emily but then stopped when he heard something. He, Emily, and Jon slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Jon: Where's the rest of them?**

**Emily: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Emily: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a whole in the ice but The Hound and Emily quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind them. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Emily almost fell too.**

**Jon: No!(Quickly grabbed her waist)**

**He pulled her up and behind him Emily bumped into Tormund but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. Everyone got on except Jon. One of the dragons went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Jon saw that the Night King was about to throw another spear.**

**Jon: Go! Go now! Leave!**

**Jon screamed as two White Walkers pushed him into the water**

**Emily: Jon!(Screamed)**

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Emily fell off but The Hound quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Everyone arrived back at the wall.**

**Emily: We'll see each other again Sander**

**The Hound: I sure hope so Lady Emily**

**The Hound rowed away with the captured White Walker. Later after Emily went to one of the towers her brother went up to see how she was doing.**

**Jorah: Your husband is looking for you sis**

**Emily: Just a few more minutes(Crying)**

**Just about when she was ready to walk away horns went off.**

**Tormund: Jon! Em's it's Jon!**

**Jon was unconscious, frozen, but alive. He sailed away with Danerys a week later Emily walked up to one of the towers with Tormund. She leaned against the railing. **

**Beric: It's a long way down**

**Tormund: Yeah, this crow here keeps telling me I'll get use to it(Laughed as he put his arm around Emily's shoulders)**

**White Walkers arrived so the horns went off. A dragon breathing ice blew at the wall sending Emily crashing into the railing and Tormund crashing into her. Everyone ran**

**Tormund: Run! Run!**

**Emily: Go! Go! Go!**

**By the time the wall came down her and Tormund were safe and so were some of the Night Watch men.**

**To be continued(Hopefully)(We'll see what I can do with Season 8) **


End file.
